Armadyleanism
This page addresses information about Armadyl, his religion, and his followers as it applies to World 42 roleplaying. Any valuable contributors are welcome to add, especially as new content comes out in-game. Armadyl Armadyl, pronounced Arm-uh-dill, is the avian god of Supreme Justice and Law, having very close beliefs to those of Saradomin. Armadyl and Saradomin are on friendllier terms with one another than other gods but are not what you would call 'friends', though Saradomin himself speaks highly of Armadyl and has admitted their faiths differ in only minor ways. The god departed from the Gielinorian plane after the supposed extinction of his people, the Aviansie, his mourning and later the Edicts of Guthix are thought to have been major contributors to his absence after the Third Age. Armadyl's symbol is a set of raised, displayed wings, which was often shown in gray, pale blue, silver, white, and occasionally gold before his departure from Gielinor. Following Guthix's death and the start of the Sixth Age, Armadyl returned to Gielinor after discovering that his race had survived on their homeworld, and planned to help mortals and gods alike to achieve a lasting peace between one another. Armadyl himself changed after his mourning, he describes his different appearance as a "rebirth", like the phoenix he now resembles; "rising from the ashes". His color representation in his flags and symbols changed to fit this as well; now appearing golden, orange, and white. Brief History It is believed he arrived on Gielinor at some point during the Second Age around the same time as Zaros. The Aviantese, a race of bird-creatures whom Armadyl was once one of, worshipped Armadyl as his beloved followers. They were originally assigned the task of protecting his relics, namely the Staff of Armadyl, from falling into the wrong hands. However, his Staff was stolen at the end of the Second Age, leading to Zaros' banishment from Gielinor and Zamorak's ascendance to godhood. Although Armadyl had intended on remaining active throughout the rest of the God Wars, the misunderstood extinction of the aviantese led him into a deep depression, thinking his race had died out he left Gielinor to mourn them and travel across the realms. Before Armadyl's disappearance near the the end of the Third Age, he charged an entrusted group of humans, now known as the Guardians of Armadyl, to guard the Staff and to protect it from falling within the reaches of evil for a second time. Just before the events that lead to the assassination of Guthix at the end of the Fifth Age, Armadyl returned to his old homeworld and discovered, to his amazement and delight, that his race still survived and flourished there, and that they had not been killed off by Zamorak as he had originally thought. After a great celebration lasting many days, and the fall of the Edicts from Guthix's death, Armadyl then brought his race once more to Gielinor during the start of the Sixth Age in order to shepard them to a better existence, away from the harsh elements of the homeworld known as Abbinah. Armadyl joined in on the battles between the gods following Sliske's event and announcement, and chose to focus his efforts against the god Bandos, in hopes to destroy the embodiment of war and finally win a foothold for peace and freedom once more. After several weeks his forces collected enough divine energy, allowing his god-killing superweapon to fire and destroy Bandos once and for all. He then retrieved Bandos' mace and used it to smash in his petrified remains before leaving. The Religion Armadyl has similar philosophies to those of Saradomin and departs from his view on minuscule points. He takes a more peaceful approach to law and virtue than his orderly successor. While Saradomin may willingly start war as a means of peace, Armadyl is less violent in his methods. That being said, Armadyl still fought during the first God Wars, possibly to defend himself and his followers, and does presently fight in the second God Wars. He was revered by the Aviantese, a race that he shared a deep bond with, due to the fact he is one himself. It is also rumoured that Armadyl is the god of the sky mainly due to the Aviantese being his followers. Armadyl embodies Justice above all other things, also referred to as "Law". While his embodiment is Justice, Armadyl seeks to promote the merits of peace, freedom, and cooperation between gods and mortals. While some may call him a hypocrite for fighting, those who do usually only focus on the peace he wishes to promote; forgetting that his embodiment is justice: which demands that those who do wrong must be punished, and doing so often requires a fight in order to set things right where evil was done. In essence, these critics are ignoring the idea that some violence is required to prevent greater violence and promote peace. While Armadyl always prefers diplomacy over violence, he realizes that it is sometimes necessary and will not hesitate to do what is needed to ensure that there is justice and stability. Human Follower Beliefs (Pre-Sixth Age) With Armadyl leaving from Gielinor, a small cult of human followers emerged and split into two factions, Corporealists and Incorporealists. The Corporealists believed that Armadyl still existed on Gielinor before the Sixth Age; that his tears longing for the loss of his Aviantese are portrayed by the morning dew and that the heat of the sun is his rage for their demise. The Incorporealists believed he had left the world, which turned out to be the case. Followers and Armadylean Creatures *Some humans **Guardians of Armadyl **The humans under his banner during his campaign against Bandos **Armadylean Warband Tribes *Aviantese Common Mistakes This category addresses traits that players, often new ones, give their Armadylean characters but that aren't actually seen in Armadylean on Gielinor. That is, a character may have these traits, but it would not be expressly due to the teachings of Armadyl's religion. *Armadyl may prefer peaceful methods most of the time, but he is the god of the justice, not the god of peace, or freedom for that matter, although he likes to promote these morals. *Whilst numerous people may say "Armadyl'i'''an", "Armady'll'''ian" or "Armadylism", the correct terms have been used previously in this article. Other *Armadyl, during his activity, had floating citadels high in the sky. The Empyrean Citadel was his seat of power and many citadels are still in the sky to this day. Category:Religion Category:Lore Category:Guides Category:Armadylean